


The Butt Dial

by IntoTheGallifray



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Butt Dialing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheGallifray/pseuds/IntoTheGallifray
Summary: Someone gets a call they won't soon forget...
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

"Sit on your hands," Charles ordered as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Why?" Sam asked breathily, still doing as he asked.

"Because if you so much as even touch me, I _will_ pull this car over and take you right there in that seat, I don't care if people see...it's up to you, Miss Young."

Sam didn't think she'd ever been this turned on. She'd been teasing him all day in the office, 'accidentally' undoing a button or two throughout the day, brushing past him lightly, bending over in front of him, and oh the double entendre's. Part of her wanted to see if he would do as he said, but another part of her still worried they might be seen by less than forgiving eyes. Things were still new, and still just for them. She made it as far as his parking garage. 

The instant the car stopped, her hands were on him. 

"Right," he growled, reaching down between her legs to slide her seat back roughly, then climbing over, reclining her chair as he did so.

His lips immediately found her neck, nipping at her skin then smoothing over it with his tongue. Her hands found his belt and undid it, reaching into his boxers. She was halted by his own hand as he gripped her questing wrist, bringing it to meet her other one, both held fast by his one hand. His free hand reached up to undo his tie, sliding it off from around his neck. He looped it around both her wrists and pulled them up above her head, securing the tie behind the headrest.

"Since you clearly can't be trusted with them free," he smirked by way of explanation, then proceeded to kiss down along her collarbones, to the inner curves of her breasts. She strained against her binding as he pulled the edge of her dress and bra aside, exposing her nipple to the cool air. The rosy peak stiffened at the shock of it, then hardened further when he lightly gripped it in his teeth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He reached downward while his mouth was busy and pulled up the hem of her dress, painfully hard at the realization that she'd gone commando. All day. His thumb found her clit, rubbing serpentine patterns over it as two fingers slid home inside of her with ease.

"You're so wet, Bunty," he murmured, moving his fingers outward, then in again.

"It's what you d-do to m-me," she managed to get out.

Her back arched slightly under the barrage of pleasure, and when he pressed against her hips, she felt her backside hit something between her and the seat. Any thought of it, however, was obliterated as he added a third finger, all three pumping in and out in a blissful rhythm while his thumb danced a seductive waltz around her small pearl of nerves. She was breathing heavily, getting close to her peak, when he suddenly withdrew. She whimpered at the loss, only to see him undoing his belt and yanking his trousers and boxers down in one fluid movement.

"Hang on, Bunty," he breathed.

She rotated her hands and gripped the headrest just in time for him to sheath himself fully within her. She let out a moan, and he began thrusting, propping himself up on the center console.

"Faster," she begged.

"As you wish," he answered, increasing his speed as his lips crashed onto hers.

He reached down and began rubbing her clit once more, knowing it was exactly what she was pleading for, even if she couldn't hear the mantra of "please, please" that escaped her lips.

"Harder, Charles!" she cried, quickly approaching climax. 

The next thrust had her over, vision exploding beneath her eyelids, a harsh "Fuck Charles!" exhaled with several moans that pulled him along with her, he in turn chanting her name as if it were a lifeline. When their heart rhythms slowed and their breathing normalized, Charles reached up to untie his tie from her wrists, rubbing them gently to ease the light indentations from the fabric where she'd strained against it. He kissed her lovingly and she wound her newly freed hands into his hair.

"Let's continue this upstairs, shall we?" he smiled, eyebrow raised.

**elsewhere**

Umed had just sat down with a coffee to check out the last Underwatch stats when his phone went off. He contemplated not answering it, but a peek at the screen had him curious.

"Sam hardly ever calls me outside of work," he said aloud.

He swiped right to answer and held the phone to his ear, bombarded by the sound of panting before he could even speak.

"Sam?" he asked confusedly, "Are you running?"

More panting, then a moan, "Sam are you okay?" 

He couldn't tell if it was a moan of pain or not.

"Faster," came her voice.

 _Maybe she's a slow runner?_ he thought.

It all came together though when he heard a very familiar Welsh accented baritone say "As you wish," followed by a "Harder, Charles!"

His first reaction was to fumble his phone, almost dropping it on the floor. He caught it and hung up immediately...then took a breath...then formed a plan.

**The next day**

Sam was reading through an email in her office when Umed walked in, closing the door behind him. 

"Everything okay, Umed?" she asked.

"Oh just peachy," he replied, pulling out his phone, though I got a very interesting call last night.

"From a client?" she asked, still not following him.

"Not exactly," he replied, pulling up his call history.

He opened it and turned his phone toward Sam, showing that he had received a call from her at about 6 pm. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the previous evening. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she let out a small "Oh," as she recalled that being when her and Charles had been 'occupied' in the car...when she'd felt something against the seat, but paid no attention to it.

"I'm so sorry," she squeaked, "You-"

She was cut off as Charles walked in just then, looking at some papers in his hands.

"Ah, Umed, there you are. I'm just going over the budget and looking into what new supplies need to be ordered, is there anything your department needs?"

Sam tried to get Charles' attention, but to no avail.

"Perhaps soundproofing might be an option," Umed suggested, "Productivity may be difficult when sometimes things can be quite loud."

"Er, alright," replied Charles, making a note, "Anything else we may need to acquire for the next quarter?"

Sam tried again to catch Charles' eye, still not succeeding.

"Ladysmith just came out with a new HD display monitor. The graphics are so good, they almost jump out at you. Not to mention they work so much _faster_ than the older models, but without working _harder_ , and can be as detailed _as you wish_."

Charles looked up from his papers then and finally saw the panicked look on Sam's face as she pointed to her phone and then to Umed, mouthing _HE KNOWS._ Charles froze, staring straight ahead for a second, then immediately scribbled down on the paper in front of him.

"L-Ladysmith, you said?" his voice was higher than normal.

"Barcelona OS," Umed smirked.

Just before he left the office, he turned to deliver a parting message, "Actually most of us already knew, y'all ain't subtle."

Both Sam and Charles flushed a brilliant crimson.

"Just make sure you invite us to the wedding," he winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in honour of Quintonz's birthday! <3
> 
> Beta'd wonderfully and immaculately by my soul sister/twin, Sannnnn <3

"Sam, are you free tomorrow night?" Vikki asked her friend as they sat down with their coffees at the Daily Grind.

"Yes, I think so!" replied the brunette, sipping her salted caramel latte, "Did you want to do something?"

"I'm co-teaching a lingam lesson to finish my lingam massage therapy certification," the yogi smiled excitedly, "You should join!"

"Massage?" Sam asked dubiously, raising her hands in front of her, "With _these_ tiny things?"

"It's...more of a focused massage," Vikki lowered her voice slightly, "Involving a _particular_ area of the body."

"...Butt massage?" Sam guessed.

"For men..." Vikki hinted.

"...A penis massage?!" Sam exclaimed a little too loudly before flushing crimson and whispering fiercely, "It is, isn't it?"

"Yup," Vikki nodded, "It brings a great amount of pleasure to both the man receiving it, and the giver."

"I...I don't kn-know..." Sam stammered, taking a large gulp of her coffee.

"Why don't you just come and check it out," suggested Vikki, "Might make for a good anniversary present."

Sam mulled over the idea as she broke off a piece of her blueberry scone. Her and Charles' 1-year anniversary _was_ coming up, and she'd been trying to think of something extra special for him. _'Well this certainly would be special,'_ she thought, a sly smirk slowly spreading across her features, _'Not to mention he'd never expect it.'_

"I take it by that devious grin, you've made a decision?" Vikki winked.

Sam nodded, "I'm in."

The next night at Vikki's apartment, Sam walked in on a sight she had only half expected. Vikki had volunteered to host the lesson, only inviting people she knew would get along well together to hopefully dispel any nervousness amongst the attendees.

"Hey, Angela," said Sam as she took a spot next to her fiery friend.

"Hey girl," Angela replied with a grin, "Ready to learn how to make a jizz fountain?"

"You know it!" interjected Monica as she moved to sit on Sam's other side, "I mean, it's only fair I repay Marshall for the other night."

"How many?" asked Lucy from beside Angela.

"...Six," Monica actually blushed.

"SIX?!" exclaimed Sam, swallowing hard as her thighs clenched involuntarily.

"That's my boy!" cheered Manuel, a friend Sam had made while doing an escape room with Charles. 

She'd invited him for coffee with her friends afterwards, and he'd been adopted into the group ever since.

"And is this a birthday surprise for Yves?" Lucy waggled her eyebrows at Manuel.

"You know it," he winked, having told the girls about his husband's upcoming birthday and that he had been looking for ideas.

And Vikki had had a great idea, her therapy certification having already sparked plenty of interest among her friends, and they’d leapt at invitations to a private session. Angela and Link were recently engaged and the redhead had wanted to commemorate it by doing something special for him. Lucy had discovered that both she and her partner, Collin, Marshall's friend, preferred it when she took on a more dominant role, and this technique had certainly piqued her curiosity. Monica and Marshall had been going strong for over a year now, and he still never ceased to amaze her in the boudoir; she wanted to return the favour. And finally, Abe's girlfriend, Marie, was the last to arrive, her boyfriend having just been granted tenure, and she wanted a unique way to help him celebrate.

"All right, it seems we're all here," Vikki smiled at her assembly of friends, moving to lock her apartment door, "I’m aware we all know each other already, but we'll do introductions anyways, for my preceptor's sake."

They took turns going around the circle, ending with Vikki's preceptor, Maliya, then going over the general rules and safety guidelines, followed by handing out the practice dummies; Sam's eyes widening comically when hers was placed before her. It was essentially a lifelike pelvis with a realistic ‘projection’ sticking outward, even the material used to make it felt real. Vikki had figured that a live demonstration would probably be too much for her friends' first session, but certainly hadn't been stingy when picking out the props.

"Now," Vikki wiggled her fingers, "Let's get to the good stuff."

As her friend launched into the tantric curriculum, Sam shifted her position on the floor, forgetting that her phone was in her pocket as she leaned back on her heels.

\----

Elsewhere that evening, a certain dark-haired developer was in the middle of an Underwatch match, having just taken down two opponents.

"I'm runnin' hot boiz!" Umed crowed triumphantly into his mic.

Just then, his phone started ringing, and a glance at it showed the caller to be one Sam Young. He eyed it warily, remembering another time she'd called him after work hours, having received an earful he would never forget.

"Hang on, fellas," he said, "I've got a phone call, gonna mute up."

He silenced his mic, then reached over to swipe sideways on his phone screen, answering the call as he continued to play.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he asked, attention half on the enemy running away from him.

At first he only heard some rustling, then giggling, then something about a "Sacred Spot"

"Sacred Spot, is that a new club?" he asked, getting a sneaking suspicion that this was another butt dial.

There was a muffled voice in the background, but after what sounded like a bit more shuffling, he clearly heard the words, "Spot between the testicles and the anus."

Umed froze, and subsequently was destroyed in-game, before very quickly hanging up, saying a loud "Nope" to the room.

\----

Sam and Charles walked back into their apartment, Sam's nerves beginning to rise again as she attempted to summon the courage to give her gift to Charles. He had surprised her earlier by taking her to a new video game themed escape room - which she had dominated - followed by appetizers at the restaurant where she'd first admitted to Charles she didn't want to be the next CEO of Young Technologies. Though this time, she'd ordered something more substantial than salad, and it had been delicious. On finishing their pre-dinner spread, Charles had raised his glass of red wine to hers of sparkling water, clinking them lightly together as he said, "To celebrate how far we've come."

He'd then paid the bill and extended his hand to Sam, pulling her up from her chair and straight into a kiss. He'd leaned back slightly, touching his nose to hers as he asked, "Ready for dinner?"

Their meal had been, much to Sam's delight, at The Snug, in the same booth as where he'd first told her what he thought of Ruminate. They had both ordered the fish and chips, with Sam asking, "And when will we go and try those ones you talked about in Wales?"

Charles had blushed and mumbled, "I was looking at flights for next month," looking up sharply to Sam's face, "But only if you want to, that is."

"Of course I want to," she'd beamed, happy to share in his past with him; her reaction having spurred a warmth in his chest.

After they'd finished, Charles had brought Sam's hand to his lips, brushing her knuckles with them as he said, "To commemorate how we are now."

Then for the last part of his surprise for Sam, he'd brought her to another familiar restaurant for dessert and a post dinner coffee; he'd ordered specialty, causing them both to laugh, while hers was regular - not that it had stopped her from stealing a few sips of his. 

_He again raised his mug to hers, softly saying, "A toast to our future."_

_"Cheers," she smiled in return, happy tears pricking the corners of her eyes._

_"I have one final gift," he added, pulling a small box from his jacket._

_"You've done so much already, Cheerls," she teased, bringing them both back to the hilariously fateful night they'd had in that very restaurant._

_"It's the last thing, I promise," he smiled cheekily, sliding the box in front of her._

_Sam gasped as she opened it and delicately pulled out a thin gold chain, her eyes immediately drawn to the pendant it held. It was in the shape of a quill, mounted on a gold base with the red 'feather' accented by tiny rubies, making it shimmer crimson in the light._

_"Charles," she whispered, "This is beautiful."_

_"As are you," he winked, getting up and walking over to drape the necklace across her collarbones and do up the clasp behind her neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there._

_"I love you, Charles Jones," she said softly, turning around to catch him in a kiss._

_"And I, you," he whispered against her lips._

They had hurried home from L’Amour pretty quickly, and now they were in the bedroom, the two flights of stairs having done nothing to quell their need for one another. Charles approached Sam from behind, his hands sliding from her hips to her front and holding her against him. She reached up behind her, fingers gliding through his hair as she turned her head to kiss him, pulling away after a moment.

"I have a gift for you too," she stated, walking over to her dresser and opening the top drawer, "It's kind of in two parts."

"Alright," he smirked, eyes hungrily watching her every move.

She pulled two boxes out, placing one on the bedside table, and the other she brought to Charles, an excited expression on her face. He opened it, at a loss for words on seeing what was inside. It was a large genuine red quill, complete with pot of ink, boasting a solid gold writing tip.

"It's a swan feather," she explained, "Custom dyed to the right shade of red."

"Samara," he murmured, "This is...I'm speechless."

"That's a first," she teased, then reached and rotated the quill slightly, “And there’s an engraving on the back.”

He looked and saw the letters, ‘C.O.G.’ (Cantankerous Old Goat) inset into the gold, a wry smile twisting his lips as he chuckled, eyes dancing when they met with Sam’s. He carefully placed his gift on the dresser and moved to pull her to him, but was halted when Sam held up her hand.

"There's still the second part," she grinned deviously.

She slowly pushed him until his calves hit the side of the bed, then urged him to sit. He watched as she undid his tie, followed by the buttons of his dress shirt, placing both neatly on the floor. She planted a few kisses along his chest before undoing his belt and pants, sliding those and his boxers off as well to join his other garments. Lastly, she removed his socks, and kissed her way back up his legs, purposely avoiding where he clearly wanted her lips the most.

"Lay on your front," she said, voice a mixture of commanding and mild uncertainty.

Charles did as she asked, turning his head to watch her pull two bottles from the box on the nightstand, intentionally keeping the labels facing away from him. She also pulled out a few candles, placing them around the room (away from the bottles) and lighting them, turning off the lamps. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and lay it on the side of the bed before stripping off her clothes. She then hopped up and straddled his rear, grabbing one of the bottles from the table.

"It's massage oil," she stated, smirking on picturing his reaction to when she started massaging a certain area.

She poured some on his back, the scent of winter cedar filling the room, and began slowly working it into his shoulders. On talking with Vikki, Sam had felt it would be good for her to start with something easy, like massaging Charles' back, and work her way up to the lingam part. She'd even made sure to pick up some specialty oil as well, at Vikki's recommendation. Now, as she rubbed circles into his back with varying pressures, she could feel his groans vibrating through her, and had to remind herself to breathe deeply.

"Make sure to take deep, slow breaths," she spoke aloud to Charles, though it was for her benefit as well.

He did as she asked, and when she felt that she'd focused on his back long enough, she slid her body downward a ways. She then slowly dragged her fingers down to massage his buttocks, feeling him tense slightly before relaxing.

"These are pretty tight," she giggled.

"You know you love it," he commented, though his voice was that of someone deeply relaxed.

"I really do," she breathed, finishing off a few more spots before climbing off of him and the bed to stand on the floor. 

She spread out the towel beside him, and said, "Now I need you to roll onto your back, on the towel."

He did so without question, their eyes meeting as he turned, both feeling the charge between them.

"I-I'm going to try something a bit d-different now," she stammered, internally cursing her nerves.

She felt cool fingers grasp her wrist and took a breath, locking onto Charles' gaze as he simply said, "I trust you."

And she could see that he did, feeling instantly at ease. She squirted more of the oil around his lower half and onto her hands, starting to massage his lower abdomen slowly and deliberately, recalling Vikki's tips. Next, she traced her fingers along his hips, skirting around his very erect member, to press firmly into the flesh of his thighs and rubbed into them with circular motions. His pupils were so dilated that she could barely see the ocean blue of his irises; and she rather thought hers might be the same. After close to 10 minutes of massaging his inner and upper thighs, Sam felt ready for the next part; clearly able to see him aching for her touch. She put more oil on her hands and gingerly cupped his balls, alternating between gently fondling and tugging lightly, ensuring to only use techniques she already knew he enjoyed. He started squirming, and Sam pressed her legs together at the low moans she was eliciting from him. After hearing Vikki talk about 'The Sacred Spot', Sam wasn’t sure she would be confident enough to go there, but on seeing Charles' reaction, she felt the need to. She very slowly slid her fingers down until she hit the right spot, knowing she’d reached it as a guttural groan spilled from him in time to the twitching of his cock.

"I...I will not last long if you- _oh fy nuw_ ," he cursed as she applied more pressure to her movement.  
She watched his face, able to see how it affected him, before pulling back.

"I thought I would learn some new techniques," she murmured, shifting her hands up to grip his shaft, "Since you seem to enjoy edging me so much, I wanted to return the favour."

"You vixen," he hissed as she began running her fingers along his length.

"You love it," she smirked, slowly ramping up her speed and pressure.

She watched and, even though she already knew most of his responses by heart, something about seeing every part of him as he approached climax felt deeper, more connected. Right before his threshold, she suddenly paused in her actions and said, "Take a deep breath, my prince, I'm not finished with you yet."

He let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like a sob, and Sam waited a beat before slowly moving again. This time, she added a twist to her motions, observing how much quicker he climbed to his peak this time. Again she stopped him at the precipice, pulling him back and encouraging him to breathe. There was a power in it that had her mildly intoxicated; one of being in control, but also knowing she was bringing him at least a fraction of the pleasure he'd always brought her. Seeing him reaching it each time she worked on him, brought her pleasure as well, the evidence currently trickling down her thighs. She raised him back up again, this time trying something a little more complicated; one hand gliding up and down his shaft, while the other twisted around his head. She had to watch him carefully, as it was only a minute or two before she had to pull back. 

"Samara, please," he begged, quivering beneath her touch, craving for release; his cheeks were flushed, a sheen of sweat on his brow, and hands fisted in the towel, and Sam didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

She thought he deserved an extra special finish, so she climbed back up on the bed, and poured some of the oil over her breasts, ensuring to spread it liberally between them. She noted his eyes were so dark then, knuckles white, able to see the throbbing pulse of his cock. She leaned down and gripped her breasts so that they were on either side of his length, slowly pushing them together before using her upper body muscles to slide them up and down. Charles' moans were so loud, she could've sworn the walls shook, so she increased her speed, pushing more firmly inward.

"Samara," he rasped, voice breaking, "I'm so close."

"Come on me, Charles," she commanded, watching his features contort in absolute ecstasy as he did just that, the warmth of his release spreading over her chest.

Sam took a beat to catch her breath, watching Charles panting shallowly as he did the same. She got up and wiped herself off a bit with the edge of the towel, doing the same for him. She then grabbed a warm damp washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned off most of the oil from his body and then from hers. He watched her with a blissed-out gaze, dazed smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

"You truly are a wonder," he spoke softly.

"How was it?" she asked timidly, figuring she might somewhat know the answer.

"Mind blowing," he responded, reaching out to grasp her arm, "I honestly don't know if I can move."

"Don't, then," she laughed, "I'm just going to quickly show-"

She was cut off as he tugged her back toward the bed, pulling her up onto it.

"You're not getting away so easily," he smirked, guiding her leg to swing over him so that she was straddling his face, "I may be rendered immobile, but as you recall, I do some of my best work on my back."

Sam shuddered with anticipation as he blew a light breath across her clit. It was already engorged after watching him truly feel what she'd been doing to him, for him, and she was really just a hair-trigger away at this point. His hands slid along her outer thighs until he gripped her ass and pulled her centre to his mouth, his tongue leading the charge as it licked along her slit and swirled around her hub of nerves. Sam threw her head back as he began working her, switching between laving her sensitized pearl, and plunging inside of her. Her peak came up quickly, and she lost control of herself, grinding against his tongue and face, with his hands encouraging her movements. It was when his tongue thrust deeply inside of her and curled, while her clit rubbed against his nose that she explosively launched into the blinding white of orgasm. She felt as though she might have blacked out for a second, coming to her senses on feeling his tongue gently coaxing her down, her arms shaking in her tight grip on the headboard. When she gained a bit more control, she dismounted from his face and leaned down to kiss him soundly, tasting herself on his lips. He held her to him and they sat that way for a few minutes before Sam finally hauled him to his feet and they both trudged into the shower, dropping their towel into the hamper on the way. After a quick wash, they collapsed into bed, Sam curled up against Charles' chest as they almost immediately began drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Bunty," he murmured blearily into her hair, "I want you to know that."

"I _do_ know," she replied, voice thick with fatigue, "And I love you too, you old goat."

They fell asleep smiling, basking in the warmth of each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy <3
> 
> Many many thanks to my beta/twin/heart/soul San! (OS inspo to her as well!)


End file.
